Voodoo Queens
' The Voodoo Queens' were an indie band from North London and one of the very few predominantly all female British Asian group. The band composed of Anjali Bhatia (guitar, vocals), Ella Guru (guitar, backing vocals), Stefania Lucchesini (drums), Rajni Bhatia (keyboards) and Anjula Bhasker (bass). Rebecca Lunn later stepped in for Anjula who had to leave to visit family in India. In late 1992, Anjali left the group Mambo Taxi where she was the drummer to start the Voodoo Queens, along with her sister Rajni and cousin Anjula, Ella Guru (of Mambo Taxi), and drummer Sunny. Mary Deigan replaced Anjula on bass in 1994. The band split in 1999 and Ella Guru (NOTE: she is not related to or has any connection with a group who has the same name as her, that had an entry in the 2004 Festive Fifty with "Park Lake Speakers") joined the Stuckist artists. Anjali Bhatia went on to become a solo artist with more dance orientated material. Deigan joined The Hangovers. The music press, in addition to associating the band with the Riot Grrrl scene, also grouped them with other Asian-fronted bands such as Cornershop; Anjali felt that the press focused more on the music scene instead of the musical content. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band when they were touring with Cornershop at The Falcon in November 1992. So impressed with their performance, that he invited them for a session, despite the band performing three songs (one of which was repeated) and the entire set lasting only nine minutes. He compared seeing them live to seeing the Slits for the first time. The session was recorded in January 1993, whilst Anjali was still working at Virgin Megastore in Oxford Street. Other radio and TV appearances followed, including a further two Peel Sessions, and a busking competition against Boyzone on Channel 4's music and arts programme Naked City. Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: Supermodel Superficial #06 Sessions The first two sessions are available on Voodoo Queens ‎– Peel Sessions - Touch No Dirt, See No Dirt, Eat No Dirt (CD, Strange Fruit, 1994) 1. Recorded: 1993-01-10. Broadcast: 22 January 1993. Repeated: 01 May 1993 *Kenuwee Head (Dude Idol) / Summer Sun / Princess Of The Voodoo Beat / Supermodel Superficial 2. Recorded: 1993-06-20. Broadcast: 23 July 1993. Repeated: 27 August 1993 *Chocolate Eyes / Shopping Girl Maniac / Indian Film Star / My Favourite Handbag 3. Recorded: 1994-02-15. Broadcast: 26 March 1994. Repeated: 04 November 1994 *Dream Boy Kits / Caffeine / F Is For Fame / You'll Lose A Good Thing Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ]] 1993 *02 April 1993: Supermodel-Superficial (7") Too Pure PURE 21 *09 April 1994: Supermodel-Superficial (7") Too Pure PURE 21 *03 May 1993 (Ö3): 'Supermodel Superficial (7")' (Too Pure) *08 May 1993: 'Supermodel Superficial (7")' (Too Pure) *19 June 1993: ‘Kenuwee Head (7 inch)’ (Too Pure) *26 June 1993 (BFBS): Kenuwee Head (Single) Too Pure *10 July 1993: Kenuwee Head (7") Too Pure *31 July 1993: ‘Kenuwee Head (10 inch)’ (Too Pure) *27 August 1993: Interview with the Anjali Bhatia and Ella Drauglis from the Voodoo Queens *28 August 1993: Another interview with Anjali Bhatia and Ella Drauglis from the Voodoo Queens *18 December 1993: Neptune (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure PURE 30 *25 December 1993: Supermodel Superficial (7") Too Pure FF #06 1994 *01 January 1994: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure * 08 January 1994: You're Dumped (LP: Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *14 January 1994: Neptune (LP - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *15 January 1994 (BFBS): You're Dumped (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *21 January 1994: Summer Sun (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *29 January 1994: I'm Not Bitter I Just Want To Kill You (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *January 1994 (2) (BBC World Service): Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure *26 August 1994:Interview with the band, followed by 'Summer Sun (CD - Peel Sessions )' Strange Fruit 1995 *02 June 1995: ‘Neptune (7")’ (Dirt *10 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Neptune (7")' (Dirt) *07 July 1995: 'Eat The Germs (7")' (Voodoo) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Anjali Category:Artists